Technical Field
This disclosure relates in part to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates in part to a non-binary decoder using binary subgroup processing.
Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays often have limited endurance. The endurance of the memory array is typically contingent on usage pattern and wear. In addition, the endurance depends on a type of the non-volatile memory array used. For example, memory arrays with multi-level cell (MLC) NAND media typically have a lower endurance than memory arrays with single-level cell (SLC) NAND media. To protect user data stored to memory arrays from corruption, which may be caused by a diminished endurance, user data can be encoded, for example, by generating parity data that can be stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and correction. However, decoding of encoded data can be time consuming and resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for decoding data.